Musical instruments that are generally employed in marching bands such as snare drums, baritones, alto horns, euphoniams, tubas, and other instruments generally direct their musical tones in one directon which may or may not be the preferrable direction depending on the formation of the band and the particular tones emanating from the particular instruments. For example, a tuba with an upright bell delivers the greatest volume of sound vertically, above the band. While this may be desirable for certain musical compositions it may be undesirable for others where a more lateral direction of the sound would be preferred. A drum radiates the majority of its sound in an axial direction from the head or heads both upwardly and downwardly. Consequently, the sound which is projected vertically is of little contribution to the sound of the band and several drums are generally employed to obtain the needed drum volume.
With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a reflecting member which will more desirably direct a musical instrument's sounds.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a reflector for a musical instrument which is simple to construct and inexpensive to produce.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a reflector for a musical instrument which can be easily placed in position on the instrument and subsequently adjusted or removed with little difficulty.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a reflector for a musical instrument which has suitable adjusting means for adjusting the direction and sounds produced by the instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to direct a musical instrument's sounds radially from the musical instrument.